


Little Snow and Ruby Rose

by DinasEmrys



Series: Remnant Fairy Tales [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Multi, Multiple Partners, Non-Explicit version posted to FanFiction.net, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - F/F/Other, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinasEmrys/pseuds/DinasEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose adaptation of Snow-White and Rose-Red. The relatively peaceful lives of the Rose family are shattered when an unexpected visitor arrives at their doorstep. A Remnant Fairy Tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The incredible Dash was kind enough to draw a little something after reading chapter 2. You can find it on her NSFW tumblr [here](http://thepartytit.tumblr.com/post/89029130308/how-about-some-ruby-x-blake-x-weiss).

A long time ago, in a land whose name is lost to time …

"Take care of your sister!"

"Of course," the slightly shrill voice called back, resigned to the inevitable responsibility.

The golden-haired widow beamed at her two daughters as they scampered off into the woods that ringed their cottage. The family lived deep in the woods, far away from any prying eyes, for that was how the widow liked it. Every day, the girls would play in the forest and every day the widow would go hunting. She finished strapping on her gauntlets as her eldest chased the youngest, lip pouting as the girl stomped her foot in anger.

The widow had loved and loved young, and she had been gifted with two beautiful daughters. One was as red and lively as a summer's rose, the other as pale and brittle as the winter's frost. Both were beautiful in their way, as different as the moon and the stars, yet still they loved each other dearly.

Their mother watched as Ruby finally let Weiss catch her, grabbing the pale hand before dragging her older sister down the path. Ruby had always been the lively one, running before she could walk, practicing until she could climb every tree she saw. Weiss had been born with a scowl, disapproving of the entire process by which she had come into the world.

The widow grinned. She had reason to be happy. Her daughters were nearly grown, proud young women in her eyes, and yet even now they held the other's hand as they braved the world around them. She watched as they vanished into the trees, hands clasped together, as they always were.

Just as the day before – and the day before that – when night fell, the two girls emerged from the darkness. Ruby's knees soiled and scabbed beneath her skirt, Weiss' patience clearly frayed. Yet one pale hand still kept the death grip on her sister's, and the widow had to pry them apart to eat their dinner.

That night, as every night, she sat her daughters before the roaring fire and read to them, spectacles perched on the tip of her nose as she spun tales for her children. Just before they fell asleep, she told them what she had always told them.

"One day you will be grown, and you will go out into the world. Eventually, you will find a path you both can't walk down. You will find others to love, you will marry, and you will have daughters of your own."

That night, as every night, Ruby pouted, her hand reaching for her sister's. Clutching the older girl to her side, Ruby would glare up at her mother, hard and defiant, before turning to her sister.

"I will never leave you."

As always, Weiss tried not to meet her sister's stare, mumbling off into the corner.

"Who said I'd let you go?"

The widow smiled, her blonde tresses falling across her daughters as she hugged them, ignoring the gasps and flailing arms as they fought to escape her crushing arms.

She saw them into bed, Ruby happily snuggling under the covers. Only after she was sure her little sister was asleep would Weiss wrap her arms around the younger girl, holding her as she dreamed.

One night, in the dead of winter, the widow called for her girls to join her before the fire. The expected sigh came as Weiss rose from her books, perching on the loveseat with her chin resting on her hand. Never one to waste an opportunity, Ruby leapt over the leather arm, legs kicking lazily in the air as her head landed in her sister's lap.

The beautiful widow began to read, her words summoning images of heroes long dead, of villains justly vanquished, and of loves that would never end. Weiss' hand absently stroked her sister's hair as Ruby's eyes slid shut, dreaming of grand conquests and adventures.

A knock intruded on their domestic bliss, repeating as someone hammered at on their door. The widow closed her book with a snap as she rose, knuckles cracking.

"I'll get it!" cheered Ruby, head popping off the pillow of her sister's legs, vaulting over the couch to unbolt the door.

The door swung open, and a young woman collapsed into Ruby's arms. Blood dripped from beneath her black locks, sliding down her face and staining Ruby's shirt.

"Please..." she croaked, before falling into unconsciousness.

"Mom!" Ruby cried, struggling to hold the larger girl.

"Weiss, go get the first-aid kit," the widow ordered, hands already rolling up her sleeves.

"No."

Ruby stared at her sister, the word failing to make sense in her mind.

"Weiss, we have to help her."

"You don't help an injured monster. You put them down."

"That's enough," the widow said, voice flat and calm. Weiss heard the disappointment, storming off towards the fire as mother and daughter cared for their new charge. The widow took needle and thread to the poor Faunus' wounds as Ruby stood by, playing her role as nurse only a little too seriously. Every touch of the needle caused the injured woman to flinch, eyes moving frantically behind closed lids. A hand grabbed Ruby's, crushing it to relieve some of the pain. The little girl in red bit her lip and squeezed back, doing what little she could to help.

Finally, the widow wiped her brow, the raven-haired Faunus no longer in immediate danger. Ruby still sat by the girl's side, eyes wide with worry. The widow patted her daughter' head, doing what she could to console her. Ruby brushed stray hairs out of their patient's face as the widow left, closing the door behind her.

Weiss stood ramrod-straight before the hearth, her white clothes glowing against the fiery glow.

"Why would you help her? Why would you care what happened to a filthy Faunus!"

"I said that's enough, Weiss."

"They killed dad! Ruby might be too young to remember, but you expect me to just forget what they did?"

The widow looked into her elder daughter's eyes, distraught at the lack of compassion that met her gaze.

"Not every Faunus is a killer, and not every human is a saint."

Weiss glared back, her anger useless against the widow's calm. Huffing, she whirled on her heel, skirt swishing behind her as she turned. The angry young woman stalked into the other room, plopping herself down in the corner, her most disapproving scowl burned into her face. There she sat, keeping her silent vigil throughout the night, determined to keep her little sister safe.

* * *

The young woman woke with a start, her vision swimming as blood rushed to her head. Small hands pushed her back down, wiping her face before stroking her hair. She blinked, trying to see who was

A girl stared back, her chopped black hair streaked with red, grey eyes staring down at her. The worried face splint into a grin as the Faunus forced her eyes to focus, looking up at the person who was holding her down.

"It's okay," Ruby said, her hand stroking the Faunus' head again, "You're safe."

"Where am I?"

"Our house," the little red girl said unhelpfully, "I'm Ruby." The Faunus groaned, resigned to her helplessness.

Ruby's hand accidentally brushed Blake's ears, and the Faunus jerked out of reach, her head reeling from the sudden movement.

"I'm so sorry," the young girl apologized immediately, her hands snapping back to her lap. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Blake forced out. It wasn't the girl' s fault, and snapping at her wouldn't do any good. "They're just touchy."

Ruby nodded emphatically, her hands reach out to hold Blake's. The Faunus forced herself to still. It was probably meant to be comforting. The girl clearly wasn't about to hurt her. Blake gave the fingers a squeeze before pulling hers free, struggling to force herself to rise. Ruby immediately moved to help, hands safely on blood-smeared shoulders as she pulled the Faunus upright. Blake sagged back against the couch, head pounding, legs aching. She ran through her injuries, surprised to find they hurt less than they had the previous night. Either the little red girl was an accomplished nurse, or there was someone else here.

"How is she?"

The new voice made the hairs on Blake's neck stand on end, and she whipped her head around to find the newcomer. Fighting the urge to vomit, Blake found herself staring at a tall, blonde woman, a scowling girl in white standing not far behind her. Blake gulped. The blonde was built like a tank, abs showing beneath the hem of her shirt, muscles rippling in her arms when she moved. The other girl had her hand firmly set on the hilt that rode against her hip, her eyes narrowed threateningly at the Faunus.

"Sorry about the blood," Blake managed to

"Don't worry about it," the blond woman waved her hand dismissively, "It'll come out."

Ruby's head dipped as she fought to keep her eyes open

"Ruby, you need to rest."

The little red girl pouted, her attempt at stubbornness ruined by a mammoth yawn.

"Weiss, take your sister to bed."

The older sister balked, her eyes snapping to her mother before coming back to glare at Blake. "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

The blonde turned her head to look at Weiss, one eyebrow raised.

"You really think she's a threat to me?"

Weiss blushed, then nodded sleepily. Pale arms wrapped around the red cloak as she dragged her sister off to bed.

The woman sighed as the door shut behind them, flopping down onto the arm of the couch before looking over at Blake.

"You can call me Yang."

"Blake."

"Any pain?"

"Some."

Yang nodded, and pulled a small flask out of her pocket. She handed it to the Faunus, knowing better than to try and make her drink.

Blake sniffed the flask, the sharp-sweet smell of brandy flooding the overly sensitive nose. Bringing the alcohol to her lips, she drank, the liquid burning its way down her throat. She coughed lightly, the motion making her side ache.

"Don't tell the girls," the blonde winked, pulling the bottle from Blake's fingers and sliding the bottle back into her jeans.

"What happened to the older girl?" Blake asked impulsively, the alcohol and the head wound destroying what tact she had.

"Why do you ask?"

"If _you_ hated Faunus, I wouldn't be here, and Ruby probably wouldn't be so worried about me," "That means something happened to her."

Yang sighed, her head lolling back onto the soft leather.

"The White Fang killed their father." Blake felt what little remained of her stomach churn. It explained by Weiss was so nervous around her and why she shot daggers at Blake whenever Ruby got close.

The widow continued, her voice barely showing the old wounds Blake had re-opened. "Ruby barely remembers him, but Weiss adored him. She was her father's daughter, through and through."

"And she blames all of us for his death." Blake finished. Of the reasons she'd heard for anti-Faunus prejudice, the loss of a loved one was among the few she could understand.

The young mother sighed again, slipping to flask out of her pocket for a hefty swig.

"We're not responsible for every member of our species. I'm sure plenty of Faunus see humans the same way, and not without reason."

Blake nodded silently, the blonde's words cutting just a little too close. She sighed, the wound in her side twinging as she breathed.

"Thank you. I'll leave tomorrow when the storm lets up."

"I doubt Ruby would let you get farther than the front door," Yang rolled her eyes, the skepticism on her face as plain as day. "Even if she did, you wouldn't make it more than a mile or two with those wounds." Yang patted her good leg, smiling reassuringly. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks."

The widow stood, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she straightened. "I wouldn't worry too much about Weiss. She'll come around eventually, even if she is kicking and screaming."

Blake nodded wordlessly, not nearly as confident in the daughter's ability to forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to take a short break from Premium Well so I could get more of the plot set down. In the meantime, I give you this little piece of work. The story is derived from the fairy tale Snow-White and Rose-Red. As always, any and all characters from RWBY are the property of RoosterTeeth Productions and Monty Oum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is forced to deal with her issues with their new guest, and Ruby finds a way to drum up more mischief.

Blake woke the next morning to find Ruby asleep, head resting on her lap. Apparently the girl had snuck back during the night, not wanting to leave her new friend to sleep alone. The Faunus reached down to stroke the little red girl's hair, touched by the adorable creature's complete lack of hatred or suspicion.

Something growled from the corner of the room, and Blake looked up to find the snow-white sister glowering at her. Standing by the doorway, the elder sister's hand rested on the hilt of her rapier, eyes narrowing as Blake's hand ran down Ruby's hair.

Knowing a futile threat when she saw one, Blake kept petting the younger girl's dark hair, fingers playing through the silky strands. Ice-blue eyes went wide with anger as the eldest daughter realized she was being mocked. Doubting the petulant little girl would do anything to anger her mother, Blake allowed herself to relax, leaning back into the soft cushions as Ruby snuggled against her leg.

A horrendous crash echoed around the room, and Ruby sat bolt upright as she woke. Blake jerked around, hunting for the source of the noise. An endtable lay upended at Weiss' feet, a proud little smirk twisting across the sister's lips.

“I'm so clumsy in the morning. Rise and shine, Ruby,” she growled, her eyes never leaving Blake's as she moved the table back upright.

“Good morning!” Ruby chirped, hand stifling a yawn. Springing off the Faunus' lap, Ruby bounced onto her feet, arms swinging as she stretched.

Their behavior settled into routine, the little red girl dragging her new friend into her games while the elder sister looked on in anger. Everyday, Ruby would whine and beg until Blake agreed to play, and Weiss would huff and follow, determined to protect her sister from the raven-haired woman. And every morning, Blake would wake to find a small red-and-black head snuggled against her lap while Weiss fumed silently.

At least the widow was understanding, and she and Blake would sit up late at night after her daughters were in bed. It was nice to have someone to just talk to, even nicer to be able to sleep at night without worrying about someone trying to kill her.

Then, one cold morning, Blake awoke to find the little red girl crouched at her side, staring eagerly down at her. Blake rubbed sleep from her eyes as she rose, still surprised not to find a tail wagging happily behind the girl. As always, the eldest sister scowled from the corner, vigilant against any threat the Faunus might pose.

“Let's play Prince and Princess today!” Ruby bounced, half-dragging Blake from her bed, barely waiting for her to dress before hauling her out the cabin door.

Blake fought the urge to groan, seeing Weiss' eyes go wide with anger. “How do you play?” she asked, grateful that this time it wasn't 'Tea Party.' Checking to make sure Weiss hadn't poisoned her tea had grown old very quickly.

“I'm the princess, and you have to rescue me!” Ruby chirped before bounding off between the trees. “You have to count to a hundred before you start!”

Blake and Weiss stood in silence as Ruby bounded off into the trees, laughing happily as her skirt swirled about her legs.

“I'm guessing you've played this before?” Blake asked once the younger sister was out of earshot.

Weiss stayed silent, scowling in the direction of her sister's retreating back.

“So, that's a yes. I assume you played the prince.”

The glare deepened and daggers shot from Weiss' eyes at Blake. _Yup, that touched a nerve_.

Blake sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Without a word, the two women stalked off into the trees, following the meandering path left by the little red girl. Every few feet, Weiss would increase her pace, slipping ahead of Blake as they trailed the younger sister. Blake was happy to follow behind; the feeling of Weiss glaring at the back of her neck made her skin crawl.

The Faunus took a deep breath of the frigid air, enjoying the way the cold bit at her teeth. It was nice to be able to enjoy the weather without worrying about looking over her shoulder. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand, finding the little red 'princess' in a white-coated forest. At least Weiss wasn't the one hiding; Blake wasn't sure they would ever find her in the snow.

A slight rustling made her freeze, ears snapping up to catch the sounds of movement. Grinning, she turned to where their quarry was hiding, nestled between two snow-capped bushes. Pushing the leaves aside, Blake stared into the

Unless wearing tusks was an integral part of the game, that was _not_ Ruby. A large boarbatusk sat in the snow, distracted by something at his feet. Food, hopefully. Blake allowed herself to relax slightly as she let the bushes close. As long as no one made any loud noises….

Weiss chose that moment to notice the beast, her yelp of surprise echoing between the barren trees. The boar turned towards the noise, barely taking a moment to see his prey before and charging the young woman.

It was too fast. Weiss wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. Her legs burning, Blake rushed the younger girl, slamming her shoulder into her as the boar charged. Blake braced herself, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time.

Something sharp grazed her leg. She hissed in pain as she rolled to the side. Glancing down at her leg, Blake was simply glad it missed gorging her outright. The boar managed to turn, pawing at the ground as it prepared to rush again. Still-sheathed blade now drawn from her back, Blake scored a hit along the monster's side as she dodged. The beast keened its displeasure, massive head shaking in anger as it righted itself.

Blake landed awkwardly, and her leg buckled, the injured limb crumpling under the strain. Head snapping to look at the grimm, their eyes met, monstrous red eyes clearly finding the weakened prey. It pawed at the ground, ready to make one last charge, one that Blake wasn't sure she could avoid.

“Over here you freak!”

Blake couldn't help but snap to the side, ready to scream at the infuriating little girl. Now was not the time for her anti-faunus angst. The rebuke died in her throat as she saw Weiss waving her arms wildly, doing everything she could to get the boarbatusk's attention.

The beast turned, charging the annoying creature with the harsh voice, convinced it could always come back for the one it had injured. Weiss held her ground, legs braced, rapier held out before her. Blake struggled to rise, needing to get to the young woman, to keep her from getting herself killed

At the last second, Weiss twirled to the side, dodging the stomping hooves as the beast gored the tree behind her. Bringing her blade around, the white-haired girl ran the monster through, thrusting deep into its hide. The beast writhed, in rage or agony, Blake wasn't sure. Another thrust from Weiss' rapier and it no longer mattered. The beast sagged against the bark, the life leaving its mad red eyes.

The two women sat in the snow, panting as they waited for their hearts to resume a normal beat. Blake pushed herself to get up, only for a small white hand to shove her back, landing hard against the trunk of the nearest tree. Slender fingers began to twine around her leg, cleaning the wound as best they could. Blake stared down at the younger woman, only to find that Weiss refused to meet her gaze.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the angry girl snapped, wrapping the wound with strips torn from her pack.

“This coming from the girl who thinks about stabbing me a few times a day.”

Weiss glared down at the bindings, still not meeting Blake's eyes.

“Why would you try to help me?” she muttered, still somehow managing to sound infuriated at her rescuer.

Blake sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

“Your mother would kill me if anything happened to you.”

Weiss nodded slightly, seeming to buy her answer. She tied off the bandage, her hands lingering just a little too long on Blake's exposed skin. Blake's eyes caught hers, and she snapped away, rising as the scowl slid back across her face.

Blake grabbed her hand, not wanting to let the girl storm off into further trouble. “I know this isn't the best time, but not every Faunus is out to get you.”

Weiss turned back to her, the anger back in her face. “What would you know?

Weiss yanked her arm, trying to pull away from the stronger woman, and Blake sank her fingers deeper into her wrist.

“Yang told me what happened.” Weiss met her eyes then, ice-blue pools narrowed in rage. Blake sighed, This was not going as well as she had hoped. “I know it was a Faunus who killed-”

Blake missed the girl's free hand as it slammed into her face, the open handed slap echoing in her ears. “Murdered. Not killed. He was murdered by an animal like you.” Weiss tried to hit her again, and Blake grabbed her other arm, trapping it against her side.

“You think you're the only person who's lost someone?” Blake screamed at the struggling woman, doing her best to keep her temper in check. “My whole family was butchered by hunters. A good portion of you humans see Faunus hunting as _sport_. If anyone complains, who cares? They're just 'animals,' right?”

Weiss had stopped fighting then, but Blake barely noticed. It had been a long time since she'd even thought about this, choosing to forget it rather than face the pain any longer. She stammered, the words spilled out of her mouth as she

“They burn our homes, they drive people at random out into the woods for their 'hunt.' They set dogs on us, because they can't be bothered to put in the effort to chase us and when they find you...” She stopped there. Nothing was worth reliving those memories. Nothing. “No one does anything to stop it. And when we try, when one of our survivors gets back a little of their own, we're all branded monsters.”

Blake knew her hands were shaking. If Weiss tried to free herself know, there was little the raven-haired woman could do about it. But the ice princess just stood there, listening to Blake ramble. The Faunus took a deep, rattling breath, the cold air doing little to calm her.

“I won't say the White Fang is right; what they did to your family was unforgivable. But no matter how much I might want to, I can't blame _you_ for what a bunch of humans did to me.”

Weiss was quiet for a long while, Blake barely holding her in place, forced to deal with the Faunus before her.

Finally, the white-haired girl spoke. “You can let go of me now.”

“You gonna hit me again?”

Weiss scowled and thrust her head forward, slamming her lips against Blake's. The Faunus girl recoiled, dropping Weiss' arms as she scrambled back.

“The hell?”

Weiss picked her rapier off the ground, wiping the blade clean before sheathing it at her side. She still wouldn't meet Blake's eyes, but her face was definitely redder than it had been a few moments ago.

“For not letting the boar get me.”

Blake wiped her mouth, not sure of what had just happened. Weiss twirled on the spot, marching off into the trees before calling over her shoulder to Blake.

“Let's find Ruby.”

“...yeah.”

It took them the better part of an hour to find the little red girl, curled up in knotted oak branches and snoring away. The black and white girls had searched in complete silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Weiss barely even scowled when Blake carried Ruby down from her wooden bed, the younger daughter's head resting against her shoulder as the three headed back to the cabin.

* * *

Blake collapsed on the guestbed the widow had loaned her, taking refuge in the soft sheets. Pulling the pillow over her face, she tried to shut out the memory of Weiss' lips against hers. The kiss had been clumsy at best, but there was something about those pale pink lips that Blake couldn't get out of her mind. _Seriously? Of all people, why her?_ _Why that arrogant, insufferable, high-strung, self-important, bigoted little_...

“You okay?” came a high pitched voice from the doorway.

Blake groaned and rolled away. Knowing Ruby, it would take her about ten seconds to come in, and the last thing she wanted was for the little red girl to see the frustration on her face.

“Ruby, I don't really want to play right now.”

Blake felt the bed dip as Ruby sat on the edge, one hand squeezing her shoulder softly. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly,” Blake mumbled into the pillow, wishing Ruby would just leave.

“Okay.” Suddenly, the hand on her shoulder pulled, and Blake found herself rolled onto her back, staring up into the silver eyes of the younger daughter. Calloused fingers slid into her hand as the little red girl bent down. Ruby's lips met hers, the younger girl immeasurably gentle, and unimaginably sweet.

Blake pulled back, slipping as far away as she could. Suddenly the bed she'd slept on comfortably for weeks felt significantly smaller.

Ruby looked at her with worried eyes, head cocked to one side. “Was I not supposed to do that?”

“It's not that you weren't _supposed_ to,” Blake stammered, looking for the right thing to say. She tried to crawl away from the little red girl, only for Ruby to follow her, tramping her against the headboard.

“You looked sad.”

“Not sure I want to know who taught you how to cheer someone up.”

Ruby grinned, glaring playfully at Blake's attempt at humor. “It's only fair. Weiss already got to kiss you.”

“You saw that?”

Ruby grinned as she nuzzled up against the older woman, “Even the worst tracker could find you two from all the noise you make.”

A hand slowly slid up Blake's thigh, tickling her through her stockings. Ruby's eyes narrowed, glinting lustfully as she inched ever closer towards Blake. The Faunus gulped, forcing herself not to look at the curves of Ruby's chest as she came closer.

“Wh...what are you doing?” Blake asked, trying to reconcile the adorable girl with the sex kitten currently trying to get in her pants.

“Well,” Ruby's lips split in a horrendously lascivious grin “When a Prince saves the Princess, she's supposed to get a reward.” Leaning in, Ruby pressed her lips against Blake's, the smaller body grinding into Faunus as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Blake struggled half-heartedly, caught between holding herself back and the desire to claim the the little red girl as her own.

“And since Weiss doesn't seem in the mood, I guess I get to be your reward.”

Ruby had no intention of giving her the chance. Her mouth broke from Blake's, only to latch itself onto the older woman's neck, kissing the creamy skin as she worked her way down. Blake barely kept back her moans as quick fingers played down her sides, losing the fight completely when teeth gently bit into her shoulder. A hand tugged at her knee, begging for entry rather than demanding it. Unable to fight it any longer, Blake let Ruby pull her legs apart, feeling the tickling fingers slip up along her legs to her aching core. Ruby kissed her again as she cupped Blake's sex through her pants, grinding the base of her palm into the older woman as she stroked her.

Blake groaned as Ruby's hand pulled away, her loins aching with need as the little fingers traveled back up to her shoulders. Frantic to help, Blake started shrugging out of her clothes with Ruby undid her blouse, hands and arms tangling as they both tried to strip Blake of her clothes.

* * *

Weiss held her breath as she hid behind the wall, shocked into silence by what she'd just seen.

Ruby was atop her Blake, hips grinding as she forced herself on the older woman. _My Blake? Since when is she_ my _Blake?_ Still, Weiss couldn't ignore the pangs in her chest at the sight of Ruby's lips latching themselves onto Blake's mouth.

A moan echoed through the wood, and Weiss flinched, the sound of that slightly-husky voice far more enticing than she wanted to admit. Her head leaned back against the wall as one hand hesitantly ran between her legs, feeling the wetness slowly growing beneath her skirt.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Weiss pulled her hand away, furious at the subconscious little motion, at her own body's betrayal.

Straightening her dress, Weiss froze, wanting to run, to hide, to get away from the sight that seemed to crush her heart, but simply unable to do so.

“You enjoying the show?” a high-pitched voice whispered in her ear. Weiss bolted upright, leaping back away from her sister. Ruby's underbust corset was long gone, leaving her dress a hanging a little looser on her frame. Her face was flushed, hair slightly mussed as she leaned against the now-closed door.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Ruby looked back over her shoulder at the closed room. “In about five minutes, having sex.” She turned back to her older sister, a slight smirk twisting her lips. “The question is if you're going to join us.”

“Excuse me?”“

“You know what mom always says – we're supposed to share.”

Weiss gaped at her sister, completely at a loss for something to say. Never mind that she was barely able to figure out how she felt about the woman in the next room. Never mind the bolts that shot through her at the mere idea of Ruby kissing _her_ Blake. Never mind that whatever her feelings for Blake, this was something she had absolutely no desire to share. None of which she could ever tell her sister.

“She's a Faunus,” Weiss muttered, picking the least of her complaints. _Why did Blake have to be a faunus?_ she thought, glaring at her sister's toes. _Better yet, why did Ruby have to like her too?_

“So what?” Ruby asked, clearly exasperated at her sister's reluctance. “For once in your life, sis, just be honest with yourself. There's a beautiful woman behind that door who can't get you out of her head. There's only one thing to do here, and that's to go in and fuck your brains out.”

“Ruby!” Weiss scolded out of instinct. The harsh word sounded so … wrong when said in her little sister's cheery voice.

Ruby rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister by the shoulders and steering her into the room.

* * *

Blake had just managed to remove her stockings when Weiss stumbled into the room, followed quickly by her sister. She stared at the two girls in shock, Ruby practically licking her lips as Weiss stared angrily into the corner, her face a brilliant scarlet.

Ruby leaned over against her sister's shoulder.

“Why don't you go first this time?”

Weiss shook her head mutely, unable to do more than scowl as she covered herself with her hands.

With a slight shove, Ruby launched Weiss onto the bed, falling atop Blake as she tried to catch herself. The older woman found herself staring up into ice-blue eyes, surrounded by flushed skin and swimming with tears. Gently, almost apologetically, Blake kissed the dishonest young woman, feeling her tense and stiffen as their lips met. Slowly, painfully slowly, Weiss began to relax, her shoulders loosening as Blake cupped her face in her hands, lips still pressed together.

Blake broke the kiss, opening her eyes to find Weiss' gaze unfocused, lost in the sensation of the Faunus' lips against her own. The ice princess blinked, finally meeting Blake's glance before turning completely crimson.

“It's not fair,” she murmured, and the raven-haired woman fought not to laugh at how cute the responsible elder sister could be.

Blake kissed her again, lips just barely brushing Weiss' pale pink ones, forcing the ice princess to lean in. Blake felt movement around her feet and Weiss yipped into her mouth as Ruby began to pull Weiss' panties out from under her dress. The elder sister struggled away, but her movements only pushed her more firmly against Blake. One leg lifted into the air as Ruby manhandled the scrap of cloth off her sister, dropping the leg only for Weiss to fall awkwardly, straddling Blake's thigh. Blake could feel the ice princess' wetness against her bare skin before the girl scrambled off her, knees snapping together as her face reddened from the humiliation.

Blake hugged the smaller woman, knowing Ruby's teasing was proving too much for her. Her fingers traced the line of Weiss' back, coming to rest at the fastener that held her dress together.

“May I?” Blake asked, wanting Weiss to give permission, to say she wanted this.

The girl blushed, eyes snapping off to the side.

“Just do it already.”

Grinning, Blake began to disrobe the prideful woman, helping her out of her dress and bra until Weiss was nude atop her. Her skin was unearthly pale, made even more so by her ice-blue eyes, and the ivory hair that cascaded over her shoulder. Reaching up, Blake undid the ties that kept Weiss' hair in place, sweeping the long, snow-white locks away from her face.

“Lift your hips,” Weiss demanded curtly, one arm still trying to cover her chest. Blake obliged, loving the view as Weiss bared herself to pull the white shorts down from the Fanuus' hips. Blake felt her body rebel, her sex springing up as it was freed from the constrictive clothes.

Weiss shrieked as Blake's tip hit her face, falling back as she scrambled away from the offending member.

“What the hell is that!”

Ruby rolled her eyes “Tell me you know what a penis is.”

Weiss glared daggers at her sister, “But why does _she_ have one?” Her head snapped up, glaring back at Blake. “Why does _Ruby_ know you have one?”

Blake shrugged slightly, growing increasingly uncomfortable as the sisters discussed her sex organ. “Faunus biology's a little different.”

“Answer the question,” Weiss growled, somehow managing to look menacing despite the silvery hair tickling her nipples.

“I caught her changing,” Ruby grinned, her eyes molesting Blake's length, “And I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. Speaking of mouths…” Shouldering her way past her sister, Ruby pounced on Blake's hips, one hand holding the Faunus down as the other raised the semi-stiff member to her lips. Ignoring Blake's squeals of protest, the younger girl ran her tongue along the shaft, making Blake's hips twitch instinctively. The raven-haired woman moaned as Ruby played with her cock, the rough little tongue swirling around Blake's tip before sliding back down. One hand slid down into the dark hair tinged with red, gently begging for more.

A second body slammed itself down between her legs, and Blake winced from teeth striking the sensitive flesh as Ruby was knocked aside.

“If we're going to share, do it right,” Weiss complained before forcing her way past her sister, pressing her lips to Blake's quickly hardening shaft. Blake whined as the sisters caressed her member, helpless to do more than moan as they played with her.

“I … can't,” she managed to get out as the pressure built up in the groin. Biting her lip, she fought a losing battle to keep from cumming, the sisters' tongues bathing her cock in waves of pleasure.

Pushing her sister aside, Weiss kissed Blake's tip, tucking a strand of ivory hair behind her ear.

“If you get it in my hair, I won't forgive you,” she mumbled before she took Blake's length in her mouth. The faunus gasped as she felt the woman's warmth envelop her, tongue twisting around the shaft. Blake's hips bucked, muscles contracting as she came in Weiss' mouth, her cock pulsing until she was spent. Gasping against the sheets, she propped herself up on one elbow to look at the white-haired woman between her legs, shocked as Weiss deliberately swallowed her cum.

“Weiss, I...”

The ice princess cut her off, her mouth crashing against Blake's. The raven-haired woman could taste herself on Weiss' lips, and could barely bring herself to care as she embraced the gorgeous creature atop her.

Weiss broke the kiss as she gasped, her eyes wide with shock. Blake was terrified she'd hurt the girl until a small hand began to stroke her length. Weiss shivered atop her as Ruby teased them both, clearly less than pleased at having been left out of the fun.

Weiss slid up Blake's chest with a yelp as Ruby pushed against her bottom, knocking their noses together before Blake found her chin nestled between Weiss' breasts. Not about the complain, Blake craned her neck to the side to run her tongue around the little pink nipple. Weiss pressed closer into her, arms pinning Blake's face against her chest as she keened in pleasure. One hand snaked down from her grip around the ice princess' back to stroke along the inside of her thigh, leaving Weiss trembling as Blake slowly began to tease the girl's folds

Something soft and wet pressed against her shaft. Staring around Weiss' side, the Faunus watched as Ruby lined herself up with Blake's cock, the slick pussy resting agonizingly atop her aching member.

“My turn.”

Ruby whimpered as she lowered herself onto Blake's length, the determined expression on her face dissolving as she forced the hard shaft between her folds. Blake hissed as Ruby's warmth surrounded her, her sex squeezing tight around Blake's penis. She forced herself to focus, bringing her chin up to kiss the girl cradled against her chest, feeling Weiss moan into her mouth as Blake's fingers resumed their teasing. Her back ached as she contorted herself, struggling to please the one sister while the other began to ride her length.

Reaching past Weiss, Blake held her free hand out for Ruby to grab, unable to do much more then reassure the inexperienced girl as she thrust Blake's penis deep within herself.

Blake was too distracted to keep track of much, the struggle not to cum fighting with her desire to please Weiss. At least one of those efforts was proving successful, as Weiss' juices were slick along her fingers and dripping onto Blake's straining abs. _Gods she's wet,_ thought Blake, desperate for anything to focus on apart from from rhythmic pounding against her groin.

Ruby moaned as her muscles gave out, legs fluttering as her sex squeezed around Blake's member. Blake bit her lip until she drew blood as the little red girl came, determined to last until she'd made Weiss cum. Ruby sagged forward, her chest crashing against her sister's back. Weiss shakily dragged herself off Blake's chest, the two helping Ruby onto her side as she panted, basking in the afterglow.

Laying her down against the sheets, Blake shivered as Weiss turned back to her.

“Wait ...” Blake managed to pull herself back before elder sister could jump her. She wasn't sure how long she'd last if Weiss started riding her.

The ice princess pouted – _actually pouted_ – until Blake pushed her back to lie against the sheets. Pulling Weiss' hips towards her, Blake let her fingers play through the soft white down that Weiss left just above her sex. Bringing her tongue to rest against Weiss' twitching lips, Blake couldn't help but grin as hips rolled up into her mouth, desperate for attention.

Tracing the folds that fluttered under her mouth, Blake brought her tongue up to flick Weiss' clit, loving the little whine her lover gave as she reacted. Slipping a finger into the girl's pussy, Blake searched for Weiss' sweet spot, stroking gently as she continued to lap at the girl's sex. A shaking hand slid through her ebony hair, tentatively touching one of the feline ears that sat amidst her tresses.

Blake pulled away from Weiss, licking the juices off her lips as she stared quizzically up at the young woman. Of anyone, the last person she expected to play with her ears was Weiss.

The older sister blushed deeper, but refused to stop stroking the furry black tips.

“They're just really cute.”

Determined now more than ever, Blake dove back onto Weiss' clit, rolling it with her tongue as her lips squeezed softly. Blake felt her chest vibrate as she purred, the motion traveling up her throat to her mouth and into the girl beneath her.

The gorgeous woman moaned Blake's name as she came, hands gripping Blake's hair just a little roughly as her body shook.

Blake pulled away, not bothering to wipe her mouth as she checked on the young woman. Weiss was hiding her face in her hands, her hips still quaking as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Apparently, Blake bringing her to orgasm was was more mortifying than drinking the Faunus' cum. Blake crawled back up the beautiful woman, gently pulling Weiss' hands free. She stared down into those wide blue eyes, seeing the nervousness, the embarrassment, and most importantly, the need. She kissed her, letting Weiss taste her own juices, loving the feeling of Weiss relaxing into the kiss as tension slipped from her body. She waited until she was sure Weiss was completely calm, loving the feeling of holding the girl in her arms, their lips pressed together.

“Are you ready?” Blake finally asked, making sure their eyes met once their lips broke.

Weiss nodded silently, face still crimson as she leaned forward for another kiss. Blake gave it to her, pale arms wrapping around her shoulders as she lined herself up with her free hand. Agonizingly slowly, she inched her hips forward until the tip pushed against Weiss' core, guilt gripping her when her lover cried into her mouth. She waited until Weiss relaxed again, refusing to make any moment unpleasant for the girl shivering beneath her. Slowly, Blake slid into Weiss, feeling her grow tight at the intrusion, tighter even than Ruby had been. Finally, her whole length rested inside her princess, the girl's eyes squeezed shut as tears trickled down her face.

Abs screaming with effort, Blake leaned in, kissing the tears away as she fought to keep most of her weight off the smaller woman. Staying hilted with Weiss, Blake began rocking her hips. Weiss gasped as the motion rubbed her clit against the smooth skin of Blake's pelvis, the motion thankfully doing more for Weiss than it did her. Brilliant blue eyes snapped open, their gaze swimming as her lover stared up at her. Weiss nodded, knowing Blake was waiting for permission, before she pulled Blake back into her embrace. Drawing her length back out, Blake fought not to hiss as the colder air bit against her flesh. In deep, long strokes, she plunged back into her lover, feeling the young woman shake under her with every thrust, her kisses growing more ragged and desperate.

Gritting her teeth, Blake knew she wouldn't be able to last if this kept going. Propping herself on one elbow, she managed to squirm one hand down between them. Reaching Weiss' sex, she rolled the little bundle of nerves between her fingers, feeling her lover buck beneath her at the sensation. Weiss' moans turned to screams, begging for the release Blake was all too desperate to give her.

Weiss shrieked as she came, howling Blake's name in ragged cries as her nails dug into the Faunus' back. Long legs wrapped around Blake's hips, trapping her in the embrace. The feeling of Weiss' folds squeezing her was simply too much for the overworked Faunus, and she came, the tension leaving as she finally found release. Weiss whined into her shoulder as Blake filled her, legs losing their grip as her body spasmed. Feeling her arms shake, Blake was barely able to push her weight to the side before she collapsed, Weiss' body following her as she fell. The muscles of her cock still pulsed inside Weiss as she panted, exhausted from the marathon the sisters had demanded.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, her lungs barely able to push out the words before her next gasp for air.

Still shaking, Weiss pressed trembling lips to Blake's own, a little of her trademark scowl coming back to her face.

“I didn't say you could come in me.”

“You didn't give me much choice,” Blake teased, guessing from her tone that the complaint was in jest, not anger.

“Never said I didn't _want_ you to.” With that, Weiss laid herself against Blake's chest, her head tucking perfectly under the Faunus' chin. Ruby chose that moment to snuggle against Blake's back in her sleep, drawn to the warmth of the woman next to her. There the Faunus slept, holding her princess in her arms while the little red devil nuzzled against her spine, exhausted and profoundly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned from my union mandated month-long hiatus, and am happy to post this little addition. This was in part inspired by DashingIceCream (aka. Monica)'s incredible Monochrome fanart, as well as my own desire to actually show the physical strain and pressure of pleasing two lovers. Hopefully, that shows in the reading. As always, feel free to read and review – I love hearing what ya'll liked and what I can improve. If you're just looking for the sex scene, it's about halfway through. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coming spring means an end to Blake's time at the girls' cottage, although Weiss finds creative ways to convince her lover to stay. (Fluffy smut!)

Short black ears twitched as Blake stared mournfully at the rapidly melting snowbanks. Winter was turning to spring and the snows had begun to melt, the evergreens peeking out beneath the last layer of frost.

She found herself pining for the days when falling snow would block out the tree line, when one was lucky to catch a glimpse of anything farther than a foot from one's nose. Ruby would curl up, her head resting on the Faunus' lap as they sat before the hearth, the ever-present Weiss always looking annoyed and neglected until Blake would pull her close.

Mocking her, an insect's evening buzz carried through the forest, joined by the sounds of the late evening. A ray of moonlight clipped through the cloud layer, blinding the raven-haired Faunus before she could shield her eyes.

_Well fuck you too, Earth._

Scowling, she snapped the curtain shut, annoyed less by the changing seasons than the decision she needed to make.

She slipped back into the clothes Ruby had found her in, smiling at the nearly invisible stitching where they had been torn. She'd caught Weiss trying to slip the now-repaired clothes back into her room, protesting feebly that she'd had extra thread after fixing something of Ruby's, that Blake shouldn't read anything into it. It was always fun to watch Weiss' rants dissolve when Blake kissed her silent, especially with how embarrassed it always made Weiss.

Blake sighed as she packed her few belongings together, leaving the loaned clothes folded neatly on the bed. Her bag dangling listlessly from her wrist, Blake scanned over what had been her home the past few months. Turning to leave, she found herself nose-to-nose with Weiss, ice-blue eyes glaring daggers up at the older woman. Well, nose-to-forehead, although Weiss was clearly trying her damnedest to seem as imposing as possible.

“Were you even going to bother saying goodbye?”

Guilt clawed at her stomach as Blake tried to avoid that piercing gaze. “I left a note...” she trailed off, the excuse dying in her throat as the full force of Weiss' fury slammed down upon her.

“You really think a scrap of paper with 'I'll be back soon' counts as any sort of proper goodbye?”

“I knew Ruby wouldn't take me leaving well, so as long as I didn't make a big deal out of it-”

“No,” Weiss cut her off, half-hearted excuse falling on deaf ears, “You didn't want to explain yourself because you knew this was a bad idea, and that I'm smart enough to point that out to you.”

Blake shifted her weight, wondering how difficult it would be to just leap past the younger woman. Physically, Weiss wouldn't be able to stop her…probably.

Sighing, she relaxed, resigned to talking her way past the princess. “When the snow melts, there are hunters who'll come looking for my body. When they don't find it….”

“They'll assume you wandered into an ursa den and got yourself eaten.”

“They tend to be a little more tenacious than that. Ten-to-one, they won't rest until they find the bones, and even then might just work their way through the ursa population until they found whichever one had a little of me still left in it.”

“Ignoring the obvious question about what you did to piss these guys off,” Weiss scowled, “So what? They spend a couple weeks playing tag with a few ursa. With any luck, they'll get themselves eaten, and solve the problem for us.”

“If they find the cottage first? I'm putting you, Ruby, and your mother in danger when all I have to do is lead them away from here.”

“You really think that little of me?”

Blue eyes narrowed back into slits as Weiss crossed her arms under her breasts. “I'm not some delicate little flower who'll wait patiently for her big damn heroine. Last time, I distinctly remember saving _your_ ass and if you think for a second that Mom couldn't pulverize anyone who...”

Blake grimaced, her stomach sinking as Weiss launched her diatribe. The knowledge that Weiss was probably right – that the family genuinely cared enough to fight for her – made leaving them all the more difficult, but no less necessary. “I know you would,” “Which is why I need to leave. There's no reason to put the three of you in danger when all I have to do is hide for a few months.”

Weiss shifted her weight until she was balanced on both feet, her small frame still somehow managing to block the one exit from the room.

“What if I don't let you go?”

Blake fought to stifle a smile. Granted, Weiss was scowling as much as ever, but there was a definite pout forming, which made her all the more adorable.

“You won't. That's the curse of being the older sibling; even if you hate the idea of me leaving, you'll let me go to keep Ruby safe.”

The little ice princess glared up at her, clearly less than pleased about the arrangement.

Blake sighed and turned to go, and immediately found herself slammed against the wall, her pack knocked from her hand. Anger flared from instinct before a thin body pressed itself against her back, arms wrapping around her as it pinned her against the wall.

“Weiss, I...,” words failed her as one hand came untangled long enough to shove itself roughly down Blake's pants. Taking her in her hand, Weiss began to squeeze, gently grinding Blake's traitorously growing cock against her palm. Pulling back up, Blake bit back a moan as Weiss pulled her member free of her clothes, the chilly air biting at the hot, sensitive flesh.

“Weiss, what are you...” Blake asked, words cut off by a groan as her lovely molester decided to start stroking the hardening flesh, soft fingers playing gently along its length.

“Making sure you have a reason to come back to me.”

Blake growled in the back of her throat, unable to do much of anything as Weiss caressed her. It was getting difficult to focus on anything more than simply standing, her legs flinching as pale fingers teased and stroked.

A hand reached up to tug her chin, gentle but insisting. Blake turned, only for Weiss to stand on tiptoe to kiss her, their lips meeting as Weiss' fingertips swirled around the still-growing member.

With a guttural moan, Blake came, the muscles in her groin pulsing as she released into Weiss's grasping hand. Knees buckling slightly, she forced herself to stay upright, hands clawing at the wall for some sort of traction.

A deep moan escaped her lips as Weiss pulled from the kiss, bringing her dirty palm to her mouth before giving it a long, slow lick.

“Weiss…,” Blake growled, annoyance with Weiss' interference dueling with her desire to carry the shorter woman back to bed and fuck her senseless.

Weiss spun her around, the air leaving Blake's lungs as her back smacked into the wood of the wall. Blake stared down at her lover in wonder, the boldness shocking her more than the hands shoving roughly through her clothes. Either she or Ruby normally had to drag Weiss into their 'sessions' – not that she ever seemed to mind once they'd started – but she'd never been to one to start things. Weiss had _never_ been this forward, this … aggressive.

_Gods, is she hot when she's mad._

Weiss shook her slightly, snapping Blake out of her reverie. “Take off your clothes.”

“Weiss, I need to go...” Blake protested feebly, her body quickly overriding what sense she had left.

Blue eyes narrowed into slits as the princess glared up at her. “Take them off, or I rip them off. You'll just have to wait while I fix them for you.” Weiss chose that moment to grind her hips along Blake's leg. Even through her stockings, Blake could feel the girl's wetness, her need. “I can sew _very_ slowly.”

Justifiable excuse in hand, Blake officially threw all caution to the four winds. Shimmying out of her shorts, Weiss propelled her back into her room as she stripped. As soon as the door was closed, Weiss was on her again, desperate kisses only broken as she wrangled the white nightdress over her head. Underwear tossed atop their clothes in a jumbled heap, Weiss tackled her onto the bed, frenzied hands running across their thighs and hips, fingers clawing their way down each other's backs.

Blake felt herself grow hard again as Weiss ran her tongue clumsily around one nipple, her attempt to lead doing less for Blake than the sheer idea of stuffy, stubborn little Weiss trying her hardest to play the sex kitten. Loving her proud little princess, Blake let her take the lead, falling back into the sheets as Weiss ravished her.

Finally, Weiss pulled back, moving down Blake's body until her hips rested atop Blake's. Blushing furiously, the younger woman dragged her sex along Blake's hardened shaft. Frustration mixed with ecstasy as Blake felt how wet Weiss was, her slick pussy sliding along the underside of Blake's cock as she sandwiched it between them.

Her thighs taut with the strain, Weiss raised herself off the bed, one hand guiding Blake's dick to her waiting lips. Rocking slightly, Weiss ran her slick pussy across Blake's tip, causing her to moan aloud as the Faunus gritted her teeth. Each stroke was electric and infuriating, teasing her with the promise of Weiss' very being, and torturing her with the denial.

Her hands found their way to Weiss' hips, tugging desperately to make Weiss lower herself. Stoic in her refusal, Weiss kept rocking, looking up into Blake's face as she moved.

“Promise me you're coming back.”

“Weiss, I...”

Weiss stopped, shoving Blake roughly back against the mattress. Staring up at her princess, Blake found herself frozen by ice-blue eyes, filled with anger and swimming with tears.

“Promise you won't leave me.”

Blake pulled herself up, cupping Weiss' chin as she kissed her forehead, a cascade of kisses falling on the younger woman's cheek, her nose, her lips, until golden eyes were staring unblinkingly into scowling blue.

“I promise.”

The glare faded slightly as Weiss nodded and lowered her hips.

It took every fiber of self-control Blake had to hold herself back, the sensation of Weiss's sex wrapping around her own as maddening as it was incredible. She groaned Weiss' name against her shoulder, one hand sliding up into snow-white hair, looking for something, anything to hold onto.

A quiet moan reached her ears as she pulled the silver strands, heralding another wave of pleasure as milk-white hips began to rock, riding Blake ever closer to cumming.

One tan hand slid down Weiss' taut stomach, flickering through downy curls before resting above her entrance. Blake could feel her hardness as Weiss drove it into herself, rocking Blake's length in and out as she moved.

Sliding back up, Blake searched briefly, rewarded by a breathless gasp as she found Weiss' clit. The quiet moans turned to whimpers as Blake massaged the little nub, grinning in spite of herself as Weiss' eyes slipped shut, unable to maintain the effort to keep them open.

Suddenly, the rocking stopped, Weiss shuddering as she sat atop Blake.

“It's not … I can't ….”

Blake forced herself up, gathering the younger woman into her arms, blind consolation and affection on her lips.

“It's okay. Whatever you need, just tell m-”

Weiss cut her off with a trembling kiss, the pained frustration clear on her face.

“Blake, just fuck me.”

She did not need to be told twice. Within seconds, Weiss was ground into the sheets, teeth clenching down on the pillow, fighting to muffle her moans as Blake rammed into her. Regretting the pressure she must be putting on Weiss' back, Blake leaned in, her weight on her free hand as she pulled Weiss' face up to her own. Weiss kissed her desperately, eyes glazed over as she moaned, whimpering each time her lover hilted with her.

Letting go of Weiss' chin, Blake slid her one free hand down her girlfriend' chest, loving the special, keening moan she got when she teased Weiss' smaller breasts. Winding her way down the princess' panting chest, Blake found her target, and nearly came when Weiss cried her name, the younger girl spasming from the new attention paid to her clit.

Moments later, they were both spent. Weiss curled up against the sheets, body limp from that last climax, still filled with Blake's seed. The Faunus stroked Weiss' hair as they basked in the afterglow, their breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

“We keep this up, and even the herbs you've been using won't keep you from getting pregnant,” Blake panted, half-joking.

Weiss slowly pushed herself up on one arm, turning to stare down at Blake. Rather than smack her, or give the expected snarky reply, she pressed one hand to her stomach, staring longingly down into golden eyes.

“Would that be so bad?”

Cock struggling desperately to rise one last time – biological imperative driving the ill-behaved organ to ecstasy with the idea of Weiss carrying their child – Blake pulled her girlfriend down towards her. After a moment, the princess relaxed against the Faunus, head tucked protectively under Blake's chin.

“I'm coming back,” she said softly into the younger woman's ear. “Not from some sense of obligation, but because there is nothing that would make me leave you.”

Weiss was very quiet for a while, her silence and slowing breath leaving Blake to wonder if the girl had fallen asleep.

“Two months,” she mumbled into Blake's chest.

Blake kept petting her hair, waiting until Weiss met her eyes.

“You get two months. After that, I'm coming after you and dragging you home.”

“I love you too, Weiss.”

“...I know.”

* * *

Blake left before the dawn, Weiss drowsily following her to the door, her hand tugging on Blake's sleeve until the fabric finally pulled free. A few steps out the door, and the Faunus found herself turned back for one last look.

What had been her home these past months sat there, the last vestiges of snow still clinging to the corners of the roof, smoke spiraling lazily out of the chimney. In the doorframe stood her girlfriend, arms crossed beneath her breasts as she scowled out at Blake.

Smiling at her own thoughtlessness, Blake turned back, giving Weiss one last kiss. Pulling away before Weiss could see her tears, Blake ran off into the woods, trees quickly hiding the cottage, and her lover, from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I know it's been a long time for this. But I figured with RTX out of the way, I could devote a little time to finishing this off. So, expect a final ch5 coming up in a week or so, depending on how long it takes me to finish. Just as a reminder, this story has a very specific 'style,' so it's not like some of my other works.

_The raven-haired woman was warm beneath the blankets. Even with the doors and windows shut tight against the cold, the winter chill slipped in, biting what skin it could reach above the covers. Weiss buried her face in her lover's chest, breathing in her scent, doing everything to forget this might be their last chance together. The last time she felt Blake's skin against her face. Her hand sliding through Weiss hair as she lay against her, trying not to think the worst. That Blake would leave. That she'd never see this stupid, stubborn, wonderful woman again._

" _I love you too, Weiss." She could hear Blake's voice rumble in her chest, feel her breath against the top of her head._

 _She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. It was just the cold hurting her eyes. So what if this_ stupid _Faunus needed to run off for a few months? She would be back. She_ would _be back._

" _... I know."_

Weiss woke with a start. Cold sweat coated her skin beneath her nightgown, chilling her even as the sun's first rays trickled in through the window, sunlight warming the bed.

Weiss grabbed the blankets and tugged. It was too hot in here. To stuffy. The air was dead, cloying, trapping her, smothering her. She needed free, needed air, needed …

Needed _her._

Throwing the blankets aside, Weiss stumbled out of bed, tripping on the trailing edge of the comforter as she made her way to the window. Fumbling fingers fought with the latch, trying desperately to get the damn thing open. A growl rumbled in the back of her throat, her patience waning thin until finally, _finally,_ the latch popped free.

Swinging the window open, Weiss thrust her head out and _breathed._

Her heart calmed as the breeze hit her face, tugging at her nightgown and drying the sweat from her skin. A bird chirped, and Weiss opened her eyes to the spring morning, taking in the forest outside.

Winter had long since turned to spring, the snows melted away, leaving the forest lush and green. The flower had yet to bloom, but she spotted buds sitting on a few of the branches, waiting for spring rains and sun before they would slowly unfurl their petals. A chickadee sat on the branch by her window, wide eyes trained on this strange, featherless creature, before cocking its head and belting its song.

Weiss sighed and slumped against the window frame.

"It _is_ spring. You searching for someone too?"

The chickadee turned, cocked his head one more time, and leapt into the air, flapping furiously as he sailed up towards the treetops.

"No. Go right ahead," Weiss snapped. "Leave. Everyone else does."

Planting her head onto her arms, Weiss scowled out at the forest, trying not to glance down at the empty path that led to their cottage, and failing miserably.

 _Two months,_ she thought, eyes narrowing in anger. That was all the time Weiss had given her. Two. Two months to make sure no one would follow her to the family's cottage in the woods. Two months to come back, or Weiss would hunt her down and make her very, _very_ sorry for failing to keep her promise.

_Two months. So where the hell is she?_

* * *

Breakfast was a subdued affair. It wasn't always. Ruby usually had more than enough energy to carry the conversation herself. But today, even she seemed affected by the gloom.

Finishing her porridge, Weiss set the bowl aside and went about her day – washing laundry, darning socks, gathering roots from the garden - doing just about anything to keep busy. Too busy to wonder where Blake was, if she was alright, if the people hunting her and caught up to her or-

"What did the towel ever do to you?"

Blinking, Weiss pulled herself back to reality. Her mother sat beside her, smiling, nodding down at the washcloth Weiss was throttling in her hands.

"Sorry," Weiss grunted, relaxing her grip. She kept her eyes away from her mother as she spread the cloth on the table, trying to smooth the wrinkles she'd caused.

A hand came down onto her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"She'll be back."

Weiss' eyes went wide. Her head popped up to stare into her mother's violet eyes, sympathetic and understanding as she reached her arm around Weiss' shoulders and pulled her against her side.

"You knew," Weiss murmured, not quite able to believe her ears.

"Of course I knew. You spent the last few weeks sulking around the house like a bear with a bee up its butt." Weiss glared up at her just in time to see her mother's shrug. "If that's not love I don't know what is."

"… when?"

"Please." Yang laughed, leaning her head atop her daughter's. "I'm your mother. I've always known. I didn't say anything because it looked like Blake was good for you. Both of you. And every girl deserves the chance to have one little secret romance in her life."

"You … you don't disapprove?"

"Nah. Hell, if I was a few years younger-"

"Mother!"

"What? In this world, neither of you would have been born yet." Weiss' mother smiled, hugging her daughter all the tighter. "You're going to go look for her, aren't you?"

Weiss nodded. It was a decision she'd made days ago, when every other minute had been spent staring at the door or the path outside, waiting for a knock that never came.

"Alright," Yang nodded against the side of Weiss' head, stroking her hair before pulling back to look her daughter in the eyes. "Just bring your sister. It's dangerous to go alone. And she's been about as depressed as you without Blake here. Going out would probably do you both some good."

Reaching behind her, Yang lifted a bundle onto the table. Weiss' rapier was there, along with a bow for Ruby, wrapped together with their rain cloaks and more than enough supplies to last them the day.

Swallowing, Weiss glanced back up, and then buried her face in her mother's shoulder, hugging her tight. Clearing her throat, Weiss pulled away and grabbed for her gear, packing faster than she ever had before. Within minutes, Ruby was downstairs, putting the last touches on their packs.

"Be careful and stick to the path." Yang said, hugging them goodbye as they stepped through the cottage door. "And if you find Blake, tell her she's late for dinner."

"We will." Weiss nodded, hand tight on her sword hilt.

"I'll make sure to keep her out of trouble," Ruby said, thumbing the arrows in her quiver and grinning when Weiss shot a scowl her way.

Yang nodded and smiled and caught them both in one last hug before she waved them on their way.

Waving goodbye, the two girls started down the path, their faces set and determined, eyes locked on the trees before them.

"Don't forget to mark the trees so you don't get lost."

Weiss twitched as she turned to wave goodbye one last time. "Of course Mother."

"And watch out for the animals – the bears are finally starting to wake up."

"We will, Mother."

"And don't go too far! Stick to the woods!"

"We got it, Mom!"

* * *

The trek through the woods was long and quiet. Neither girl felt much like talking, and the only sounds either heard were those of the forest. Hummingbirds flitted about overhead while sparrows and starlings cried out their first few songs of spring. Leaves rustled as a squirrel darted up a nearby conifer. A twig cracked beneath Ruby's boot. They were the sounds that heralded spring, that meant it was time for the family to start tending to the garden again, for their mother to trim the rosebushes that lined the path.

 _And instead,_ Weiss grumbled to herself, _we're out here hunting for someone who might not even want to see us again._

Putting the frustration out of her head, she put one foot in front of the other and kept moving. The last thing she needed was for Ruby to realize what was going through her head, to have the same thoughts about what might have happened to keep Blake from them.

They were headed the same direction Blake had left, out to the west, away from the nearby river and the village to the south. Both girls knew the way like the backs of their hands – it was a rare season when they and their mother didn't make their way to the village, trading herbs and game for salt and wool and the few things they couldn't grow in their garden.

Both girls froze as a branch cracked a ways down the path. Within seconds, Weiss' hand was on her sword-hilt, Ruby's fingers already toying with the boy that sat on her back.

"Bear, you think?" Ruby asked, her free hand closing around one of her arrows.

Weiss shook her head. Under the crunching sound, the cracking of twigs, Weiss could have sworn she heard …

Words.

The white-haired girl wasn't sure if her heart beat slower or faster. People meant news, maybe – assuming she dared ask if anyone had seen a cat-eared Faunus wandering around. Then again, at least a bear would be predictable. People were … people.

Holding out her arm, she pulled Ruby back to the side of the road. Not off of it, but far enough to be out of the way for anyone was trying to pass.

A few seconds later, she could make out the words. Slightly slurred, as if drunk, and coming in a chorus as four men rounded the turn.

"I told you," the first one said, blond hair waving as he spoke. "We should have gone-"

One of the others grabbed his shoulder. The blonde looked back at his friends, and followed their gaze to the two young women standing by the side of the road.

"Well, wha'do we have here?" the blonde grinned, only to get jerked back again as his bigger friend stepped forward.

"Hey," the taller one grunted, his voice low. "You two live here?"

Weiss looked between the four men, taking in the heavy leathers the group wore, the weapons worn belted at their backs and sides. But no bows or traps, nothing they could use to take down a running deer or rabbit. _Not hunters then. Mercenaries, maybe?_

"No," she said, her head ready to jump to the hilt at her side. "But near enough."

The tallest one nodded, his brown hair cut close against his head.

"You know which way is it back to town?"

_The others aren't interrupting, and the blonde one hasn't opened his mouth. Which means he's the one in charge._

"Back the way you came," she said, polite, if a little brusque. "You probably took the wrong fork at the crossing."

"See?" one of the others said, brown, bowl-cut hair flopping in the breeze. "Toldja we needed to go left."

"Alright Dove, you made your point." The tall one shrugged and adjusted the mace hanging off his back. Waving to his companions, he made to move back down the trail, then stopped. Thumbing his jaw, he turned, twisting to look back at the two girls.

"Hey. You haven't seen any White Fang around here, have you?"

Weiss blinked. That was it. They _were_ hunters, just not the kind they normally got this deep into the forest. _They're hunting Fang members. Bounty hunters, or just a posse gathered together to go hunt a rumor. Either way, if they're looking through the woods, they might know something, might have heard something about Blake._

_Then again, who knows what might happens if they mistake Blake for one of those monsters …_

_Like I did._

"No," Weiss shook her head. "No Faunus at all, actually."

"You hear that, boys? No Faunus." The others laughed as the tall mercenary turned back to the road. "If only the rest of us were that lucky."

The laughing lingered long after they vanished around the bend in the road, harsh and jarring in the forest calm. The silence that followed was dense, nearing painful as the birds and animals slowly made their way back into the area. The two girls stood and waited, watching as the squirrels and other animals darting out from their hiding places to go back to scrounging as much food as they could lay their hands on.

"So," Ruby said quietly, when they ran out of excuses not to talk. "You think one of the Fang is out here too?"

Weiss shook her head. "Who knows. Maybe it's just a rumor. Or maybe someone made a mistake."

"You don't think-"

Weiss slammed her blade into her sheath, closing that small inch she'd drawn when they heard the men coming around the bend. "No, I don't."

They spent the night staring at the stars, curled up in their bedrolls beneath the branches of a sycamore tree. Weiss took the first watch, glancing down as Ruby slept soundly beside her, trying to forget Ruby's question and the answer that had immediately come to mind.

_What if they mistook Blake for one of them? What if they're here, hunting Blake? Or if they just run into her? Or if she runs into the real Fang member? Or …_

Worry was her constant companion through the night. Even when Ruby woke and took her place, and Weiss lay down in her bedroll and shut her eyes, the last thought in her head was of Blake.

* * *

The next morning was a miserable one. Weiss had barely slept, woken time and time again by nightmares of Blake alone in the woods, running into the waiting jaws of the Fang or the sharpened weapons of the hunters.

Weiss didn't feel like talking, and to all appearances, neither did her sister. Breakfast was made from some of their mother's supplies and eaten quickly. By the time the sun was fully in the sky, their camp was clear, their bags packed and ready.

The rest of their morning was uneventful. They saw a deer, and Ruby managed to hit a limping rabbit from forty paces through the trees, bolstering their meager supplies. They took lunch on the rocks near a stream, dipping their feet in the water and trying not to worry why they hadn't found any sign of Blake.

It was well into the afternoon when Weiss heard it. They were near the mountain, standing beneath an outcropping when the sound reached her ears, echoing off the rock.

Voices. Familiar voices. Familiar, _raised_ voices.

"Think it's the hunters?" Ruby asked, her hand tightening on the grip of her bow.

Weiss nodded. "It does sound like them."

"So?" Ruby asked, glancing over at her. "What's the plan? Sneak up, try to see what they're arguing about? If it's not Blake-"

"Just … stay here." Weiss looked over at her sister and scowled, trying to sound stern and commanding. "Just until I see what's going on."

Ruby's jaw set the way it did when she got an idea into her head, when she decided to dig her feet in. Weiss had seen that look a hundred times before, usually right before Ruby did whatever she wanted, regardless of the danger to herself.

Weiss couldn't have that. Reaching out, she grabbed Ruby's shoulder and squeezed. "Ruby," she said, forcing her sister to meet her eyes. "Promise me you'll wait here."

Ruby held her gaze, bristled under it, then nodded unhappily.

Deciding that was the best she would get, Weiss let go, drew the blade from her waist, and made her way around the curve of the mountainside.

It took her only a minute to make it to where the hunter stood. They were right up against the base of the cliff, weapons drawn, speaking in low voices as they circled to surround one solitary figure. A figure with long black hair and a longcoat just as black. Already on the defensive, she held her blade out before her, her scabbard primed in her free hand, ready to intercept any attacks they made. And there, nestled in the mass of black hair, were two, small, tufted ears.

Weiss swallowed, her heart aching in her chest. She'd recognize that woman anywhere.

"Blake?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That took a while to get around to. Apologies to anyone who was waiting for this. Now, if you can spare a second, PLEASE take the time to leave a review (even if it's just a word or two saying if you liked it or not). I love hearing what readers have to say, even if it's just a word or two saying if they liked it or not.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as 'redsuitwriter' – I love getting asks, and, I'll even take fic requests/prompts (short ones).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, time for the big finish.

Startled, the hunters turned as one to face the newcomer. Their weapons dropped, just a little, as the white-haired girl stole their attention from their quarry.

In the back of her mind, Weiss cheered. It was Blake’s chance. The perfect opening for her to run for it. But Blake didn’t move. Didn’t even twitch. She simply stood there, eyes wide and full of worry as she stared at Weiss.

_Dammit._

“What do you think you’re doing?” Weiss asked, her voice tight but level. Furious, she glared around at the hunters, scorn blazing from her eyes as she looked at each and every one of them. “Attacking any Faunus that enters the forest? Are you that desperate for coin that you’d frame some innocent woman for the White Fang’s crimes?”

“Please,” the tallest one scoffed, nodding his head back at Blake. The others started and moved back into position, their weapons trained again on the Faunus while the tall hunter pulled a mangled roll of parchment from his jerkin.

Grabbing the edges, he pulled it apart, smoothing out the worst of the wrinkles. He turned it around to face Weiss, lips split in a smile that made her skin crawl. “The bounty’s not for just _any_ Faunus.”

Weiss swallowed as her veins turned to ice. There, on the ripped and wrinkled parchment, was Blake. It wasn’t a very good likeness. Whoever drew it made her nose a little too long, her eyes too narrow, too cold. But it was Blake, down to the way her hair framed her face, and the ears that poked out above her long, dark hair.

It was Blake. On a White Fang wanted poster. _Her_ Blake. Under the sketch was her name, written in large, scratchy handwriting Weiss could only just make out. Beneath that sat a list of crimes, distorted from the parchment’s creases, but she could still make out the words. Treason was mentioned several times. Theft, robbery, assaulting an officer of the crown …

“So,” the tall hunter said, rolling the poster back up and stowing it away. “You mind getting out of our hair? Something ‘bout this one tells me she’s not gonna come quiet.”

The air shrieked as something long and sharp flew by, thudding heavily into a tree scant inches from the lead hunter’s head. Hands tightening around their weapons, every head in the clearing turned to look where the arrow had come from, only to find a lone girl in red standing at the top of the hill.

Weiss cursed beneath her breath as Ruby stepped forward, red cloak flapping behind her as she nocked another arrow and aimed it right between the hunter’s eyes.

“You touch her,” Ruby said, her expression hard as stone. “And it’ll be the last thing you do.”

“Ruby!” Weiss snapped. The last thing they needed was to set the hunters off. One wrong move, one spooked hunter, and everything would go to hell.

“What? We’re not letting them hurt Blake,” Ruby said, stubbornness plain in her voice, never taking her eyes off their leader.

It took her a second to notice Weiss hadn’t answered. The white-haired girl watched as Ruby’s brows furrowed, expecting an agreement from Weiss that never came. Turning just enough to see Weiss out of the corner of her eye, Ruby said “We’re _not …_ right?”

Weiss didn’t speak. She was aware of Ruby up at the top of the hill, of the hunters with their fingers tightening on swordhilts and axe hafts. But it was Blake who held her attention, standing with her back to the cliff, blade at the ready, her face a mask of worry and regret.

Blake was Fang. _Fang._ The monsters that murdered her father. The reason their mother had taken them into the woods, away from town, to raise them both in relative safety among the trees.

“Are you still with them?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She kept her head down. She couldn’t bear to see Blake right then, to remember those golden eyes staring down at her, the warmth of her chest …

“Weiss, please-” Ruby started, jaw snapped shut as Weiss’ eyes met hers, malevolent glare cutting off whatever else she’d been about to say.

Heart racing, Weiss looked over at the Faunus she’d … she’d …. She shook her head and grit her teeth, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to stream from her eyes.

“Are you still with the White Fang?”

Finally, Blake met her eyes. She looked tired. More tired that Weiss had ever seen her. “No. I left them long before we met.”

Weiss swallowed. There it was. Admission. The thing was, if Blake had said she wasn’t Fang, that this was all some horrible mistake … she probably would have believed her.

“Weiss, I stole from a few nobles who were taxing their people too heavily. That’s all. That’s what the Fang was supposed to be – something to protect the Faunus who couldn’t help themselves. I never attacked anyone who wasn’t actively hurting someone else.” Blake held her gaze, yellow-gold pools begging for her to understand. “Please believe me.”

Weiss said nothing as she drew her blade. The scrape of metal on metal filled the clearing and for a split second, all eye were on her. Holding the rapier by her side, Weiss stepped forward, her boots snapping twigs beneath her feet as she slowly made her way past the ring of hunters. No one tried to stop her – everyone was waiting for the fight to start, for someone else to make the first move, eyes darting from Ruby’s arrow to Blake’s sword.

Weiss came to a halt just within arm’s reach of her lover. Blake made no move to defend herself. She just stood there, watching, waiting, as Weiss stared up at her, blade in hand.

 _It’s not fair,_ Weiss thought, staring up at her. _That she can be this and still make me feel so …_

Closing her eyes, Weiss took a breath and tightened her grip on her sword.

With one graceful move, she turned, her blade pointed straight at the hunter's chest.

“You want her, you go through me,” Weiss growled, her voice low. “I doubt you’ll survive the experience.”

Weiss swore she could hear the tension bleed from Ruby, even all the way from the top of the hill. She couldn’t risk looking back to see what reaction Blake had. It was far too dangerous with four armed hunters surrounding them.

“Cute,” the tall one growled, spinning his mace in little circles. “Look, she’s White Fang. There is a _very_ nice bounty on her head and we plan to collect.”

“Even when she’s innocent?” Ruby said, not even a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Please. She’s _White Fang_. It’s stupid to think she wasn’t part of their attacks,” the hunter shrugged. “And even if she wasn’t, I’ll bet the sheriff will be mighty happy to get his hands on some Faunus bitch who could name names.”

“Too bad,” Weiss said, her voice emotionless, eyes locked on the leader’s throat. “I believe her. And you’re not taking her.”

The leader met her eyes and held them. For a second, they stared each other down, looking for some sign of weakness, some crack they could exploit in the other’s defenses. Half of Weiss’ mind was guessing which way the attack would come, and the rest was already planning her counterattack. And if the man facing her had any training at all, he was probably doing the same – taking her smaller size into account, figuring ways to close the distance and put her in a position where sheer strength would decide the victor.

Then, just as suddenly, he relaxed. Completely relaxed, his weapon hanging loosely from his side.

“Alright,” he nodded. “Come on boys.”

He had just turned away when he moved, his arm blurring as he brought the mace around and down, a swinging arc of steel aimed right at Weiss’ head.

The field erupted into chaos. Weiss ducked beneath the first swing and tried to thrust for his arm, only to have the hunter knock her blade aside with his gauntlet. Ruby’s bow sang, followed by the thwip of an arrow and the shriek of a man with a pointed barb now lodged in his knee. The two other standing hunters went for Blake, swords slashing down, steel meeting steel and scabbard as Blake parried them aside. Weiss barely noticed, her focus on the large man before her and the mace swinging through the air.

She feinted left, spinning away just in time as he swiped at her, taking advantage of his follow-through to close the distance, her blade pulled in alongside her body.

“This is for attacking me and my sister.” Weiss slammed the butt of her rapier into the hunter's forehead, the rounded pommel denting the man's nose.

The hunter gasped and staggered backwards, one hand clutched over his broken nose, blood trickling through his fingers and down his arm. Snarling, he swung, slamming his mace into the ground and kicking dirt and rocks up into the air. Weiss jumped back, immediately on the defensive. He was bigger and faster than her – it was all she could do just to dodge as he flailed about. His mace cracked into a nearby tree, shooting splinters into her arm, before coming down in an arcing blow towards her head.

“This is for pissing me off.” Dodging his wild swipe, she brought her blade around and down, carving down the length of his arm. Knocking the mace aside, she drove her point deep into his shoulder, leaving him pinned against the tree he’d smashed. Pulling back her free hand, she clocked him in the jaw, watching his head snap to the side as her knuckles collided with his face.

“And that's for calling my girlfriend a bitch.”

Shaking her aching hand, she yanked the tip free of the wood, leaving the idiot to slump to the forest floor.

Breath coming in short, hard gasps, she looked around, ready to leap to Blake’s defense … and found she didn’t need to. The one Ruby had shot was on the ground, clutching his wounded leg and moaning. The other two sat in the dirt, gulping as they stared up at the sword and scabbard currently pressed feather-light against their throats.

“Blake?”

“I’m fine Weiss,” the Faunus said, not taking her eyes off her captives. “Are you alright?”

Weiss managed a nod, still a little out of breath. Gathering herself together, she moved to stand by Blake, watching as the Faunus leaned down to look the two hunters in the eye.

“Get him out of here. And if I see any of you in this forest again, or anyone comes looking for us, it will not go well for you.”

Nodding quickly, the two hunters grabbed their injured fellows and started back down the forest path, limping around the corner and out of sight.

Blake sagged slightly once the four were gone from sight. Sheathing her blade, she turned back to the two sisters, gratitude and relief plain on her face. “Thank you both, I-”

Blake never got to finish thanking them. The red-and-black ball of energy tackling her to the ground cut her off, ending in a tangle of arms as Ruby hugged Blake tighter than she’d ever been hugged before.

A bright, happy sound filled the clearing, and Blake looked up to find Weiss standing over them, one hand covering her mouth as she laughed.

One hand wrapped around Ruby’s shoulders as Blake reached for Weiss. “Thank you for coming for me.”

“Always,” Weiss blushed and nearly scowled, but the smile trying to escape ruined any attempt to hide how relieved seeing Blake had made her. Grabbing Ruby’s other arm, Weiss helped them both to their feet, before twining her hand in Blake’s, her small hand nearly crushing Blake’s with how tight she was squeezing. Then Weiss looked up into her eyes and leaned her head against the Faunus’ arm.

“Let’s go home.”

With Blake in tow, the sisters returned to their cottage in the woods. Blake was welcomed with open arms, and spent the next few days finding ways to make up for her absence. In the end, all four lived happily ever after. Weiss and Ruby Rose married Blake, and spent their lives in the blissful embrace of the forest. Their mother lived happily near her children for many years, and every year the four would gather around her cottage to see the rose bushes, and admire the most beautiful roses they had ever seen, both white and red.

But while this would be a fine place to end our tale, let’s have one last romp, for old times’ sake.

* * *

Blake could hear her heart pounding at the thought of what they were about to do. Both of her wives snuggled closely against her sides didn’t help matters, nor did Ruby’s wandering hands and their tendency to linger on the Faunus’ thighs.

“Last time, I promise,” Blake said, running her hand through Weiss’ tresses. “You’re sure about this?”

Weiss nodded. “I know exactly what I want. And I’m ready, if you are.”

“And you, Ruby?”

The red-headed woman shook her unruly bob. “Not for a little bit. We thought one of us with child was enough to deal with.”

One hand on each of her shoulders, Weiss and Ruby pushed Blake down onto the bed. Letting the two sisters lead, Blake sat on the bedspread, completely at their mercy as the sisters slid her arms out of her jerkin. With only a minor blush, Weiss pressed her lips to Blake’s, before kissing her way down along the Faunus’ jaw. Then her collarbone, and before Blake knew it, Weiss was working the laces of her shirt while Ruby started undoing Blake’s belt. Only then did she realize what Ruby kneeling at her feet was doing to her. With no chance of hiding it, Blake bit her lip and waited, fingers gripped the bedding as the two women reached for her breeches.

Weiss made quick work of her laces before yanking the pants down, embarrassment already showing on her cheeks as she shot a scowl up at Blake. Unwilling to wait, Ruby pushed forward the second Blake’s member sprang up, no longer trapped against her leg.

“Oh gods,” Blake groaned as Ruby’s mouth enveloped her. She was warm and wet and felt like heaven, her tongue swirling around the head as she took more of Blake’s cock.

“Slow down, Ruby. You’re too much for her.” Looking only a little put-out, Weiss joined Ruby between Blake’s legs, pressing her lips to the base of her shaft and running her tongue up the side. And the second Ruby pulled away, Weiss was there, pulling Blake into her mouth, kissing her tip and running her tongue beneath the head.

Gods above, they were amazing. Unable to stop her leg from twitching, Blake reached out and ran a hand shakily through Weiss’ hair, pushing a few strands out of her face as that devilish tongue twirled around her. Ruby was quick to take Weiss’ place, running her tongue up and down the length of Blake’s shaft.

Gritting her teeth, Blake held onto the bedding for dear life and tried to think of anything other than finishing inside Weiss’ glorious mouth. She had known she wouldn’t last long. But she hadn’t expected the double treatment from both her lovers, or Ruby’s tongue bathing her shaft while Weiss dipped lower and lower down her cock. Then Weiss managed the rest of the way, her lips pressing against the base, and Blake fell over the edge.

Nearly anyway. Just before she felt the need to cum, a hand squeezed the base of her length. It wasn’t painful, just tight enough to get her attention while Weiss pulled herself up off of Blake.

“Not today,” Ruby said, kissing the side of Blake’s neck as Weiss wiped her lips. “Can’t let it go to waste.”

Wordlessly, Weiss climbed up into Blake’s lap, gazing lovingly down at her as she ground her hips against Blake, leaving her so hard it almost hurt. Ruby slid into place behind Blake, mouth loving the side of the Faunus’ neck as her hands wandered teasingly over her skin. It was overwhelming – Weiss atop her, Ruby at her back. The older sister leaned in, rising onto her knees so she could look down at Blake for once. She took Blake’s chin in her hand, pulling the awed Faunus up into a kiss, surrounding and bathing Blake in her warmth. Then hands slid around her sides as Ruby pressed against her back. Blake felt the swell of Ruby’s breasts against her back, just as Ruby’s hands came up to cup her own, stroking and lifting, thumbs swirling around Blake’s nipples.

Blake tried to sit still, tried not to buck, tried to ignore the stiffness in her groin, the painfully hard dick screaming to slide into the gorgeous woman straddling her. She half-succeeded, hands gripping the bedsheets to keep from grabbing Weiss’ hips and yanking her down into place. But the look Weiss gave her when she pulled away made it clear she knew exactly how turned on Blake was.

“I love you,” Weiss said softly, mouth closing on Blake’s before she could reply. Ruby’s hands closed around her breasts, kneading gently as Weiss lowered herself onto Blake’s dick.

Whimpering under her breath, Blake ground her teeth and desperately tried to keep control. Weiss felt amazing, squeezing down on her with a hunger she would _never_ admit to. She would release as she slid down until Blake was hilted inside her, only to tense every muscle she could as she slowly, achingly pushed herself back up. Blake’s hands snapped down, pulling Weiss closer and slipping her fingers between them. She’d already been on the edge from before, and with Weiss around her, every thrust was another crack in what little control she had left.

Weiss moaned into her mouth as Blake’s fingers swirled around her clit, changing the angle of her hips so each thrust dragged Blake’s cock against her insides, making her whine with every push of her hips.

“You can go rougher,” Ruby whispered, hands never leaving their place atop Blake’s breasts, Ruby’s own breasts rubbing distractingly against the muscles of her back. “She’s just too embarrassed to ask.”

Ice-blue eyes glowered at the red-haired girl, and Weiss opened her mouth to say something … just as Blake grabbed her hips and slammed her down, hard. Words vanished, consumed by a long, piercing cry, followed by several more as Blake dragged Weiss along her cock, as hard and fast as she could manage. The cries died as Weiss desperately pressed her lips to Blake’s, whines rising until Blake slammed her down one last time and every muscle in her body tensed.

“Blake!” she cried, wrapping her arms around Blake shoulders as she rode her as hard and fast as she could, legs giving out beneath her and she came. The feeling of Weiss convulsing around her was too much, and Blake finally broke, finishing inside and collapsing back onto the bed, Weiss still clinging tightly to her chest.

Panting, Blake looked up at the woman lying bonelessly against her. Weiss’ hair was a mess, hanging down in front of her face in messy waves. Bringing up her hands, Blake swept the pale strands out of her wife’s face, pulling her up into a kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment, warm and happy, bound together and completely unwilling to move. Then Blake felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Ruby standing by the side of the bed, a mug of tea clutched in her hand.

“When you’re ready,” she smiled, and helped Blake up so she could drink.

“Was that what I think it was?”

Ruby shrugged, shooting Blake a smile. “Just a little something to keep you going. We need to make sure it took for Weiss. And,” she purred leaning in and pulling Blake into a kiss. “I’m not letting you neglect me tonight either.”

By the end of the night, Blake was completely and utterly exhausted. She took Ruby next, bent over the smaller woman, pounding into her while Weiss recovered on the bed. Then it was Weiss’ turn, pressed down into the bed, her wrists pinned above her head. Ruby never let Blake forget she was there, and any time she wasn’t beneath her, or riding her for everything she had, Ruby was kissing her neck, her breasts, hands sneaking down between her legs to toy with the base of her cock. And any time Ruby had her turn, and was perched atop Blake’s member, Weiss was on her mouth, covering it with kisses and moaning as Blake’s fingers slid between her thighs.

Finally, after many hours, the three collapses on their bridal bed, exhausted, unconscious, and completely, entirely sated. And of course, as in all the best fairy tales, they lived happily ever after.

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies to anyone who was waiting for this. Now, if you can spare a second, PLEASE take the time to leave a review (even if it's just a word or two saying if you liked it or not). I love hearing what readers have to say, even if it's just a word or two saying if they liked it or not.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as 'redsuitwriter' – I love getting asks, and, I'll even take fic requests/prompts (short ones).


End file.
